The present invention relates to a pitot pressure sensing probe for use in air data sensing, which is fabricated from individual components that are preformed or machined and then assembled together. The forming of probes into various components individually, provides for a minimized amount of complex casting and machining, and uses easily made parts to provide an accurate and reliable pitot probe at a low cost.
Pitot probes traditionally have been made using a variety of parts including but not limited to cast struts, machined cylindrical probe heads, wire heaters, and pneumatic tubing. The parts are assembled using several processes, including brazing, manual force, and specialized labor. This combination of parts and processes raises the cost, particularly where the pitot probe strut mounted. The cost involved in forming wire heaters and pneumatic tubing to properly fit in a probe housing is relatively high, as it is labor intensive. Strut mounted probes are used widely in the aircraft industry.